Al diablo con los guapos
by I-am-a-firework
Summary: Basada en la novela del mismo nombre Rachel es obligada a abandonar el convento y se muda a la mansion de los St. James
1. Introduccion

**Basada en la novela mexicana del mismo nombre, "_Al diablo con los guapos"._**

Rachel, al cumplir los 18 años, es obligada a abandonar el convento donde vivía y se muda a la mansión de los St. James, donde Regina Arango de St. James la recibe ya que a ella le agrada mucho por su carácter simpatico y honesto, ella tiene dos pasiones, cantar y el soccer. Al instalarse en la mansión decide pagarle a doña Regina trabajando en su mansión como sirvienta.

Jesse St. James, hijo de Will St. James y Terri Hudson de St. James, esta comprometido con Santana Lopez, la secretaria de Will St. James, y primo de Finn Hudson, hijo de Phil Hudson, hermano de Terri. Rachel y Jesse no se llevan bien, debido a sus discusiones, cada dia crece mas su atracción, pero ella se aleja de el por su fama de mujeriego.

Will es infeliz con su esposa y familia ya que el fue obligado a casarse con Terri por su padre, dicho compromiso causo que el amor de su vida se alejara para siempre de el junto con el hijo que esperaba. Regina se emeña a buscar sin dormir a dicho hijo, por lo cual contrata a un detective.

Santana Lopez es la prometida de Jesse, pero es amante de Will. Ella nota que Jesse se esta distanciando de ella y siente una atracción por Rachel, lo que provoca que ella haga todo lo imposible para tener a Jesse en sus brazos, y también sus millones.

Finn Hudson, primo de Jesse St. James, esta enamorado de Rachel, y hara todo lo que tenga que hacer para tenerla. El y Santana idean un plan para separarlos. Pero al no funcionar su plan, la suerte se pone de su lado, haciendo que por algún motivo que solo Terri sabe, se separen.

* * *

**Haganme saber que piensan :) solo dando click...**

**aqui**


	2. Chapter 1

**Derechos de autor: no me pertenece Glee, ni Harry Potter, la obra maestra de nuestra dueña de la infancia, J.K. Rowling.**

**PD: Cambie el papa de Jesse a de Will a Dustin… si ustedes vieron Al Diablo Con Los Guapos sabrán por que lo hice… si no…. SUSPENSO! WAJAJAJAJAJA**

Explicare los papeles por que puede llegar a ser un poco confuso todo esto:

Rachel – Milagros

Jesse – Alejandro (Son muy similares en el peinado xD)

Finn – Hugo

Dustin (El entrenador de VA) – Constancio

Will - Néstor

Terri – Luciana

Santana – Andrea

Regina (Es OC)

Brittany – Valeria

Sunshine – Florencia (Aparecerá en futuros capítulos)

Sam – Rocky

Tina - Gloria

Quinn – Margarita

Shelby – Rosella

Y bueno, como no recuerdo muchos los iré agregando conforme los capítulos : )

* * *

Regina Arango viuda de St. James, una española que escapo de su casa a la edad de 16 años y tomo el primer barco a Estados Unidos con destino a Nueva York que encontró, ella escapo de su casa donde sus padres querían que ella estudiara en el vaticano para poder ser monja, la enviaron a una escuela de solo niñas a la edad de 6 años, ella lo que quería era actuar en un gran escenario, que los reflectores iluminaran su rostro, pero sus padres decían que nunca lo iba a lograr, hasta que se decidió de huir de su casa, donde tomo el barco que cambiaría su vida.

Al llegar a Nueva York, se sorprendió de todo lo que había a su alrededor, luces brillantes, un gigantesco anuncio de algún musical del que ella nunca había escuchado, mucha gente por las calles… ese era su sueño.

Ella hizo tantas audiciones como era físicamente posible hasta que quedo como papel secundario en un musical, no era un gran papel, pero era un avance pensó ella, era un musical original, dirigido por Dominic St. James, el era engreído, con mucho talento, de hecho, Regina no sabía por qué estaba dirigiendo el musical cuando podía estar actuando en el, Dominic era muy talentoso, cuando Regina audicionó pudo ver algo en sus ojos, una chispa, ella había leído novelas acerca de eso, pensó que era amor, y si, lo era, Dominic le invito una copa, ella encantada acepto. Después, que estaban terminando los ensayos de la obra para ya presentarla, Dominic le propuso matrimonio, ella acepto sin duda alguna. Al terminar su temporada de 1 año, concibieron a su primer y único hijo, Dustin St. James.

* * *

Regina estaba recordando todos esos momentos de su vida, pero más que de su vida, de su hijo Dustin, el había sufrido tanto… El no quería estar casado con su esposa Terri, el padre de Dustin lo obligo a casarse con ella, su padre era otro millonario de Nueva York, y si ellos dos se casaran, la fortuna de amabas familias crecería. Pero Dustin no estaba demasiado devastado con eso, el se quebró cuando su novia lo abandono, el podía recordar su nombre a la perfección, sus ojos, su boca, era adorable, y lo único que supo de ella es que había quedado embarazada y los únicos que sabían de que ella estaba embarazada eran Dustin, Regina y ella.

Una chica menuda, de cabello moreno y ojos grandes y tristes entro con maletas interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina.

-Que paso Rach?- Rachel entro al jardín de la mansión St. James con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No podre estar más en el convento- dijo entre lagrimas hincándose ante Regina.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Para poder quedarme tenía que convertirme en monja, y eso va en contra de mi religión, o al menos la que creo que era mi mamá- dijo con la voz entre cortada y respiración agitada

-Tranquila, Tranquila- frote su espalda afectuosamente –Esta es tu casa cuando quieras-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo podre pagárselo? ¡Ya se! Trabajare como sirvienta- dijo emocionada

-No es necesari…-

-No, no lo es, pero es la única forma en que podre pagárselo. Muchas gracias!- beso en la mejilla a Regina y entro a la mansión.

Rachel subió las escaleras hasta encontrar el cuarto de mantenimiento, ella ya había venido varias veces a la mansión, solo que no había nadie más que ella y Regina. Regina era como la abuela/madre de Rachel, siempre cuidaba de ella, la consentía siempre que iba al convento, ella era como una versión joven de Regina, los mismos sueños y pasatiempos, adoraba su personalidad aunque los otros niños del convento dijeran que ella era molesta y egocéntrica. Ella cantaba muy bien, una voz muy poderosa en un pequeño cuerpo, ella tenía todo el potencial para poder llegar a ser actriz en cualquier musical que quisiera.

-Puedo pasar?- pregunto Rachel al oír a dos chicas riéndose, una de ellas asiática y la otra afroamericana.

-Quien eres?- pregunto extrañada la chica asiática

-Entre a trabajar hoy- dijo Rachel sonriente

-Oh, pasa- dijo la chica afroamericana

-Gracias, y… como se llaman?- pregunto Rachel

-Tina Cohen-Chang- dijo la chica asiática

-Mercedes Jones- dijo la afroamericana

-Rachel-

-Hola Rachel- dijeron ambas simultáneamente

-Y… que piensas hacer, hoy es día libre…- pregunto Mercedes arreglándose el cabello

-Daré un recorrido a la zona, vienen?- pregunto amablemente mientras que las dos chicas se encogían de hombros

Las tres chicas se arreglaron, todas con apariencia casual, salieron de la mansión para recorrer la zona en donde estaban. Rachel paro cuando vio un partido de soccer improvisado de niños de 12 años o algo así en un pequeño parque.

-¡Vengan!- grito emocionada mientras jalaba a las dos chicas hacia las gradas

-La próxima vez avisa!- dijo Mercedes malhumorada

-Quieren lago para ver el partido? No debe de ser tan caro los alimentos- dijo señalando con la cabeza un puesto de hot dogs y jugos

-uno!- dijo Tina

-Igual que ella- dijo Mercedes sin quitar la vista de un pequeño espejo.

Rachel se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al puesto de hot dogs, la fila era un poco larga, mientras avanzaba ella se puso a pensar en cómo reaccionarían el hijo de Regina y su esposa, Regina le había contado que Dustin era my frio y amargado, mientras que sus esposa, era una señora _de moral relajada _ zorra. Regina también le conto acerca de que tenían 2 hijos, un niño y una niña, la niña según Regina era de la edad de Rachel, 18, mientras que el niño de 20 años.

-Chica, avanza- reclamo un chico que se veía de su edad que estaba con otros 2 chicos

-Cuantos vas a querer?- pregunto sin mostrar emociones el encargado del puesto

-2 con todo- dijo distraída

El señor preparo los hot dogs, tomo 2 servilletas para los hot dogs y se lo entrego a Rachel.

-10 dólares- dijo el señor. Rachel tomo su bolso y saco de él un pequeño monedero y saco un billete de 10 dólares y se lo entrego al señor

-Gracias- le dijo mientras se llevaba los hot dogs a las gradas donde estaban Tina y Mercedes

-Tengan- le dijo Rachel entregándole los hot dogs respectivamente –Voy a comprarme un jugo dijo mientras tomaba su monedero

-Está bien- dijo Tina concentrada en su hot dog

Rachel se levanto de las gradas y camino hacia el puesto de jugos todavía distraída y preocupada por lo que pensaría Dustin y su esposa al verla, ¿Qué tal si no les agrado? ¿Y si me detestan?, compro su jugo y se dirigió otra vez hacia las gradas

-Perdón chico… hay! perdón-

-Que te pasa? Estas ciego? Soy chica, y si no fuera poco ensuciaste mi ropa!- grito Rachel furiosa dándole una patada en la espinilla mientras su jugo se derramaba por su ropa.

* * *

_5 minutos antes (en el puesto de hot dogs)_

-Y que tal todo con Santana?- pregunto Chris, el mejor amigo de Jesse

-Mientras la pueda llevar a la cama…- bromeo Jesse y todos sus amigos rieron junto con el

-Maldita sea! Porque no se apura ese señor?- dijo enojado Ryan, otro amigo de Jesse

-No me culpes, culpa a ella!- dijo Jesse señalando con la cabeza a una chica delgada, de estatura pequeña y con cabello moreno

-Wuuuuu!- dijeron en coro sus amigos en coro

-Es increíble que esté pensando que Brittany es mas madura que ustedes!- dijo entre risas Jesse

-Hey! Si tu no la quieres, mas para Chris!- Dijo Chris

-Chica, avanza- dijo Ryan tocándole el hombro –Problema resuelto!-

Los 3 chicos avanzaron platicando hasta que llegaron al puesto de hot dogs, todos salieron de la fila con hot dogs en mano y avanzaron hasta las gradas.

-Espérenme aquí, olvide pagarle el otro hot dog- dijo Jesse

-Hay hay hay, el niño bueno St. James apareció…- se burlo Ryan mientras que Jesse solo rodo los ojos.

Jesse se dirigió otra vez hacia el puesto de hot dogs dándole el dinero de su hot dog, regreso caminando distraído fijándose en el dinero para verificar si no le había dado de más o le había faltado para darle. Seguía caminando ciegamente hasta las gradas cuando choco con alguien.

-Perdón chico- volteo hacia la persona con la que había chocado y se fijo que era una chica –Hay, perdón- se disculpo torpemente, había chocado con la chica que estaba delante de ellos en la fila de hot dogs

-Que te pasa? Estas ciego? Soy chica, y si no fuera poco ensuciaste mi ropa!- grito la chica furiosa y le dio una patada en el hueso inicial de la pierna. Jesse se arrodillo al suelo adolorido y frotándose donde había recibido la patada. Rachel, por su parte, dio media vuelta indignada, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Tina y Mercedes, recogió su bolso y se dirigió a ellas furiosa. Mercedes y Tina al ver a Rachel goteando jugo empezaron a reírse

-Las veré mas tarde!- dijo saliendo del parque indignada. Mercedes y Tina se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia la salida para ir a otro lado. Pero Tina se detuvo al ver a un chico tirado en el suelo

-Jesse? Qué diablos paso?- pregunto Mercedes con una mirada de horror en su rostro

-Una… Chica… Me pateo- dijo todavía adolorido

-Quien?- pregunto Tina

-Hay, no sé, es que como estaba tan enojada no le dio tiempo de presentarse!- dijo con sarcasmo

-Huy perdón, solo quería ayudar, si vas a estar así Jesse mejor regresare a la mansión a limpiar- dijo Tina un poco enojada mientras Mercedes la jalaba hacia la salida

-Una chica te derribo! Una chica te derribo!- se burlaba Chris

-Al menos me ah hablado o hecha mas caso que a ti!- respondió Jesse

-Como sea- respondió Chris molesto ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

-Por que te pateo?- pregunto Ryan

-Choque con ella y por accidente le dije "chico" en ligar de "chica" y por accidente hice que ella derramara su jugo en su ropa- dijo Jesse sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa

* * *

Rachel llego furiosa a la mansión. Entro desapercibida y rápido. Dubio las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde estaba su cuarto. Tomo una ducha, se vistió y tomo una siesta en su cama. Más tarde llegaron Mercedes y Tina como a las 11 de la noche. Ellas simplemente se pusieron su pijama y prepararon su traje de trabajo para mañana. Jesse llego un poco más tarde que ellas, el solamente quería descansar de su día así que se dirigió a su cuarto ignorando a su abuela y padres.

Al día siguiente Rachel se levanto a las 6, y según lo que Regina le había dicho, tenía que comenzar a las 8. También le dijo que se sintiera en la libertad de ocupar su cuarto de ejercicio que ya no ocupaba desde que se retiro de Broadway. Rachel busco su ropa de ejercicio y bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja donde estaba el cuarto de ejercicio. Puso su toalla en una de las agarraderas de la máquina para correr, la prendió y comenzó a hacer ejercicio hasta después de una hora a la que ya subía a su cuarto para poder bañarse. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Tina y Mercedes todavía en un profundo sueño en el que ni un oso las podría despertar. Tomo de un gancho su "uniforme" para trabajar que estaba cubierto por una bolsa de hule que usan las tintorerías. Se baño lo más silencioso que pudo para no despertar a las chicas. Se arreglo y se puso el uniforme rosa que le habían entregado. A ella en lo personal no le gustaba mucho, y más por que el sombrerito era un poco raro. Rachel se dio cuenta de que todavía eran las 7:30 o algo así que decidió explorar el resto de la casa. Ella se asombro al ver la cocina, era más grande que el cuarto que ella tenía en el convento. Se distrajo al ver la biblioteca, ella vio que había libros desde enciclopedias hasta libros infantiles. Tomo uno de los libros de Harry Potter que había encontrado y lo comenzó a leer cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 9:17 según el reloj de la biblioteca. Ella salió disparada de la biblioteca hasta que escucho su nombre.

-Rachel!- grito Regina

Rachel corrió torpemente para encontrar a Regina que estaba en la sala

-Quiero presentarte a la familia. Dustin, ella va a estar trabajando con nosotros desde hoy, su nombre es Rachel- dijo amablemente

Rachel estrecho su mano con toda la familia, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Había un chico, si, él era el que la había confundido con niño y le había ensuciado su playera. _El_ era el nieto de Regina. Jesse. Jesse St. James.


	3. Chapter 2

**NA: Gracias a todos por las alertas de historia y los favoritos, aunque no me vendría mal un review ;).**

**Derechos de Autor: Creo que si yo tuviera glee en mi poder, no estaría en Fanfiction…**

**Personajes Nuevos: Kurt** – Braulio

Puck – "El Chamuco"

Chris (el del capítulo anterior) – Moisés

**PD: No me apegare 100% a la novela, así que no se sorprendan si algunas cosas cambian**

**PD2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL EXPLICITO, SI ERES FACIL DE IMPACTAR NO LEEAS APARTIR DEL (*)**

* * *

-Rachel!- grito Regina

Rachel corrió torpemente para encontrar a Regina que estaba en la sala

-Quiero presentarte a la familia. Dustin, ella va a estar trabajando con nosotros desde hoy, su nombre es Rachel- dijo amablemente

Rachel estrecho su mano con toda la familia, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Había un chico, si, él era el que la había confundido con niño y le había ensuciado su playera. El nieto de Regina. Jesse. Jesse St. James.

-Oh, hola, veo que ya nos habíamos conocido- dijo Jesse mirándola a los ojos con una ceja alzada y su tono engreído. Rachel se quedo en silencio mirando al piso confundida ¿El es el nieto de Regina?... Maldito engreído, ni siquiera para disculparse… ¿Tendré que trabajar para é_l? _

-Bueno, al parecer Jesse ya la conoce…

-Madre, podemos hablar a solas?- insistió Dustin mirando confundido a la niña menuda con cabello café y ojos grandes

-Si- dijo Regina tranquilamente preparada para la discusión

-¿Por qué no lo consultaste con la familia? ¿Así como así contratas a cualquier niña que se acerque a la casa a pedir empleo?- susurro furioso asegurándose de que solo Regina lo escuchara

-Ella es como de la familia para mí- replico en tono cortante –Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a romper el silencio incomodo entre ellos- señalo con la cabeza a Jesse, Rachel, Brittany y Terri con la cabeza

-Y bueno… creo que ya estuve demasiado tiempo aquí, así que adiós- dijo Terri mirando con desagrado a Rachel

-Quede de verme con Chris, así que…- dijo Jesse dándose media vuelta hacia su cuarto

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada pero adiós- dijo Brittany con un tono inocente e infantil

-Iré con Terri…- dijo Dustin para poder irse sin parecer malcriado

-Bueno, creo que mejor comenzaré a trabajar- dijo un poco desanimada a causa de las reacciones de todos. Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo principal

* * *

Dustin estaba confundido, esa chica, Rachel, le traía recuerdos, buenos y malos… A él le recordaba a una de sus novias, la única a la que había amado, él ni siquiera quería volver a recordar su nombre, porque al recordarlo, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos por todos los recuerdos… uno de los que más le dolían fue cuando escucho a sus padres discutir un día después de que ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo.

_Flashback_

-Dominic, ¡esto no está bien, ellos se aman!- Grito Regina a su esposo

-Regina, Regina, si se casa con ella la reputación de la familia corre peligro, nuestro dinero, nuestra inmunidad diplomática, ¡TODO!- Dominic le dijo exasperado

-Muy bien, veamos lo que opina Dustin…- Regina le desafío

Dustin corrió hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y regreso hacia la habitación de sus padres como si no hubiera oído ni visto nada

-Mamá, ¿Pasa algo? Te veo muy enojada…

-Ven hijo, tu papá quiere que hablemos-

-Si mamá- siguió a su madre por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto

-Cierra la puerta- dijo Dominic dirigiéndose a su hijo. Dustin camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla

-Dustin, que harías si tu inmunidad ante la ley, tu dinero, cuentas bancarias, tu reputación y tu lugar en esta familia corriera peligro- Dijo Dominic mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Haría todo lo posible por mantenerla- Dijo Dustin preocupado por no hacer enojar a su padre

-Muy bien hijo…- felicito Dominic a Dustin – ¿Y que arriesgarías para que esto no sucediera?

-No se…- respondió Dustin

-Dominic, por favor- suplico Regina pero este solo la ignoro

-No lo sé hijo, tal vez… ¿dejar de ver a Shelby?- sugirió

-Pero, la amo papá- replico sin alzar la voz

-Responde ahora, o todo lo que mencione desaparecerá de tus manos, ya que yo no pienso arriesgar todos mis privilegios y la reputación por un amorío tuyo, y si no dejas de ver a Shelby… creo que te tendré que echar de la casa- Dijo Dominic con serenidad

Después de un silencio incomodo y las suplicas de Regina a Dominic que habían resultado inútiles, Dustin respondió

-Está bien, iré esta noche a decirle que ya no quiero estar con ella a Shelby- dijo sin agregar nada mas por miedo a que su papá lo golpeara

Pero algo que no sabían ni Dominic ni Dustin, solo Regina, era que Shelby estaba embarazada y tendría a ese niño.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Dustin y Terri estaban en su recamara sentados en la cama King size de su recamara discutiendo acerca del asunto de que Rachel trabajara aquí.

-No estoy desacuerdo en que esa niña de la calle trabaje aquí!- Grito Dustin

-Pues, mira, mientras limpie bien, a mi me importa en lo mas mínimo- dijo Terri con un libro en mano sin ponerle mucha atención a su esposo

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo…- Terri se arrodillo hacia su cajón y saco una botella de Whisky y una copa

-¡Que le ah pasado a mi whisky!- grito Terri

-Y así es como pretendes solucionar todos los problemas ¿eh?- Le dijo Dustin a Terri enojado –Tire tu alcohol, esa mierda que solo te arruina el cerebro-

-¡A mi no me hablas así!- Le grito Terri

-Yo te hablo como quiero porque eres mi mujer-

-¡Yo no soy mujer de nadie!

-Mira maldita alcohólica, tu eres mi mujer y punto- Dustin tomo su saco y se salió de la recamara

-Terri corrió hasta la salida para gritarle -¡Vete! ¡Ve con tu amante a conseguir consuelo!- y lo único que alcanzo Terri a ver de su marido fue su dedo intermedio

* * *

Dustin salió de la casa muy enojado que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a su mamá, simplemente había pasado como si nada. Dustin tomo su auto ignorando las peticiones de su chofer acerca de que él lo podía llevar. Se metió en el coche y lo arranco, manejo hasta un departamento no tan nuevo para él. Subió las escaleras y saco la copia que le había dado la propietaria del departamento y abrió la puerta para encontrarse en un departamento grande de paredes blancas y sala amueblada por una televisión plasma, 2 sillones y 1 silla apuntando hacia al televisión con una mujer en vestido rojo con tez morena y pelo largo negro.

-Ya te habías tardado- dijo Santana -¿Otra pelea con Terri?- dijo mientras se serbia ron en su copa. Dustin solo asintió mientras se sentaba en la silla –Déjame ayudarte a aliviar tu estrés- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

**(*)**

Santana se dirigió a donde estaba Dustin. Se sentó colocando las piernas a un lado de las de Dustin –Esta corbata se ve tensa- dijo divertida. Ella tomo el nudo de su corbata y se la quito al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa de Dustin revelando su torso completamente desnudo. Santana comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se enredaban en el pelo de Dustin. Dustin, por su parte, tomo con ambas manos el trasero de Santana y lo comenzó a masajear, sabiendo que venía después, pudo sentir el bulto incomodo que se formaba en sus pantalones.

-Y como va tu relación con Jesse- Dijo con la voz entre cortada

-El no es ni la mitad de hombre que eres tu- Dijo al mismo tiempo que ella se quitaba el vestido rojo ajustado, dejándola en brasier y bragas. Ella siguió besando el cuello de Dustin mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Dustin. Santana le dio una señal desde el suelo arrodillada con los dedos. Dustin siguió las indicaciones que le había dado Santana y se levanto. Santana tomo su pantalón y lo bajo dejándolo en bóxers, ella tomo los bóxers y los bajo dejando a su vista la erección de Dustin. Ella comenzó a juguetear con los testículos de Dustin masajeándolos, un poco más tarde ella metió a su boca el miembro erecto de Dustin. Dustin podía sentir la boca y lengua calientes de Santana alrededor de su sexo, el lo disfruto tanto como pudo. Santana, con el miembro en su boca, comenzó a apartar y acercar la cabeza en un ritmo lento, y aumentando de velocidad. Dustin, por su parte, después de todo ese tiempo que había pasado con su pene erecto en la boca de Santana, podía sentir que iba a llegar. Santana lo saco de su boca y Dustin lo tomo y comenzó a agitarlo hasta que todo su semen llego a la boca de Santana, salpicando y escurriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Menos estresado?- pregunto con diversión en su voz

-Mucho menos- Dijo mientras tomaba su bóxer y pantalón para ponérselos

-Creo que antes de irte tendrás que tomar una ducha- Dijo Santana con toda la seriedad posible

* * *

**Este capítulo es más corto de lo esperado pero eh tenido muchos proyectos y exámenes, y ano podre actualizar en 2 semanas (ya que reprobé 2 exámenes) así que espero que disfruten este capítulo y díganme lo que piensan… y acerca de la relación Jesse/Santana/Dustin, pienso aclararla el próximo capítulo… Por otra parte, creo que apesto al escribir sexo ._.**


End file.
